The present invention relates in general to spouts configured to regulate liquid as poured from bottles. In particular, the present invention relates to a screw-on interface for bottle spouts that secures a spout to a bottle. During standard usage, a bottle spout is physically screwed onto a bottle by hand. If excessive force is applied to the bottle spout as it is attached onto a bottle, the bottle spout may experience breakage of its parts or may cease to function as required, regulating the flow of liquid out of a bottle without leakage. More specifically, inherent and common problems associated with conventional pour spout “corks” used on all pour spouts—be they static pour spouts or portion controllable pour spouts that are part of a liquor control system, include: compression and/or deformation of cork flange seal rings; cork slippage on the spout stem; inability to accommodate or adapt to inconsistent inside diameters of liquor bottles which vary 1 to 2 mm on the same size bottle of the same brand of liquor. The end result of these problems with conventional corks is an inability to force a cork into undersized bottle internal diameter, leading to an incomplete seal causing leakage when bottle inverted into a pour position. Further, there is a lack of an ability with a conventional cork-equipped spout to be moved from one bottle to the next without an improper fit occurring.